This invention relates in general to gravesite memorials and, more specifically, to those devices that support plants or other items on the memorials.
Oftentimes, visitors to a gravesite memorial have plants or novelty items that they would like to leave at the gravesite memorial. When a vase is part of the memorial some plants, such as a hanging plant, or novelty items do not fit within the vase. Accordingly, the visitors must place the item on the ground outside the borders of the memorial so as not to cover up names or any inscriptions on the memorial. This may violate certain rules of a cemetery and/or the items may obstruct cemetery ground maintenance.